When storing leftover food, or food that is to be prepared at a later time, it is common to utilize a container assembly that comprises a storage vessel and a lid that is removably securable to the storage vessel. These types of container assemblies have existed for a long period of time, however, often times a generally fluid tight seal is not properly formed between the storage vessel and the lid of the container assembly. A proper generally fluid tight seal may not be formed for a variety of reasons, ranging from slight manufacturing defects, such as slight surface defects, to the limitations in manufacturing products to exact specifications. Additionally prior seals may be difficult to install within the lid, or may not form a proper seal if a portion of the storage vessel that the seal contacts has any food material present.
Thus, it would be useful to provide a container assembly having a removable lid with an improved generally fluid tight seal. Therefore, a need exists for a storage assembly with an improved generally fluid tight seal.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not previously provided. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.